End With Happiness
by tye2t
Summary: Dear god, how to sumerize.... if you really want to know just read....


The sad ugly birthchild of listening to Alien Ant Farm...

All characters are Jhonen Vasquese's and the song Smooth Criminal is Alien Ant Farms, while I get stuck with wird (at least for me) ideas...

A rather calm night, not one to normally be afraid of, exept if you were Devi D. She was currently working on another of her paintings, this time it was of an eye, with a snake wrapping itself around the pupil. and blood dripping down the eye and turning into tears. She heared somthing that sounded alot like glass breaking. Though her paranoid self wanted to run into the room with mace, or a knife, or somthing she finally disregarded that little voice, at the worst time. She went into the room where sge heard the glass break...

_As he came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains  
On the carpet_

Nothing could help the shock from what she seen, there in her livingroom was her living fear, dripping in blood, a knife in his hand.

"What the hell!" is all she could manage to scream. He looked at her, eyes devoid of life, only a maniac hatred. "Devi, I know your not happy, I'm not happy either" He said calmly, stepping forward.

"Nny, get the hell away from me! Damn it! who the fuck do you think you are!" Devi half screamed half cried from sheer terror. "I'm finally going to make us both happy." Nny replied, smiling and unerving smile. "I'm finally going to kill you."_  
She was sitting at the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom_

As soon as she heard the word kill devi bolted to her bedroom, the only place she had mace anymore. "ohh god, ooh god, don't do this to me" she said to herself, staring to cry. She got to her bedroom and locked the door. Then she went looking for something to protect herself with.

"Come on out Devi, it'll hurt me more then you, I promise." Nny said through the door, even in his voice it was evedent that he had lost his last touch with reality, that it was no longer Nny, but some killing shell, the soul long sence left._  
Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
You OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?_

"Why are you doing this Nny? What do you want?" devi asked, already past panicing. There was nothing to protect her, nothing she could do to stop him. "Happiness! I can only truly be happy when your dead!" He said with an inhuman glee. Devi broke down in fron t of the bedroom door, she curled into a fetal position on the floor and cried, it was over and she knew it. "I fucking hate you, I hope you rot in hell! you basturd! You fucking basturd!"

_  
Annie, are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
Theres a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains  
On the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

"AT least pretend to be happy It'll go better" Nny said "Now let me in, I don't want to make a mess of your room"

"You twisted fuck! jsut please leave me al..." Devi paused, she seen a knife used for cutting clay she bought a few days ago. "Fine Nny, I'll fucking let you in." she hissed getting up and grabbing the knife. "but I won't let you live!" she yelled opening the door...

_  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal_

She went to go stab him with the kife, but he wasn't there. "Oh fuck." She said to herslef quietly, she looked around for him. "Nny stop playing you fucked up games, just come out here and fucking get me!" she yelled. and only a second later she found a knife at her throat, and him behind her holding the knife. "I really don't want to do this, not to you but you've givin me no chose. He hissed into her ear. The entire situation was making her skin crawl. She attempted from where she was to stab him with her knife, and with his fre hand he easily got the knife from her and threw it into another room. "Nothing to defend you now Devi, say goodbye." He said pressing the kinfe into her neck just enough to draw a little bit of blood. At this time she screamed, hoping anyone would hear her and care enough to see what was going on.

_So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
I could feel your salutation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations_

From the room above Tenna heared Devi screaming. "Spooky I wonder what happened to Devi." She said, taking a while befoe realizing that she should go check. once realized she ran out of her apartmennt intent on getting to Devi's as fast as possible.

_Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie?_

Nny finally desided to finish the job, and in one quick movement he had slit Devi's throat. He let go of her body and allowed her to drop to the ground. He stood over her for a few minutes watching her bleed on the carpet. "Good bye devi, for the last time." He said throwing the knife by her and walking casually out of her house as if he had belonged there. "I love you." He added before disapearing.

_  
Annie, are you OK?  
Will you tell us that youre OK  
Theres a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_


End file.
